Talking with My Other Self
by SqueakGirl
Summary: Yuugi and Yami Yuugi notice an odd woman talking to herself.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Talking with My Other Self

It was a brightly lit café, small with tiny metal tables that hugged the walls and windows snuggly. The door swung to the beat of fresh customers treading in and out of the comfy establishment. The calendar behind the counter indicated that today just happened to be Sunday, so the rhythm of patrons was slow.

By late afternoon, only two people occupied the little café. Sitting in the corner next to one of the three largest windows was a short teenage boy with strange tri-colored hair. The other was an elderly woman seated not more than a table away from the odd looking boy. She sat with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. The boy was seated in a booth with a half eaten hamburger, chocolate milkshake, and deck of oddly pictured cards.

"I think she's talking to herself," whispered Yuugi, the aforementioned boy. Out of curiosity, he had begun to spy on his fellow patron.

The woman gave a quick look up. Yuugi ducked his head and kept his eyes low. He began to fiddle with his Duel Monster cards which he never left home without. He enjoyed shuffling them, a nervous habit. He laid out five cards and devised a simple strategy with what he had just dealt. Yuugi discussed the tactics he created with Yami Yuugi, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. After much deliberation on both parts, Yuugi would reshuffle the cards and the process would begin all over.

"I do believe you are right, Partner," answered Yami Yuugi peering at the elderly woman in a calculating manner. "She seems to be gesturing to someone who is not present."

Yuugi took another glance at the old lady. At the moment, she was muttering under her breath at a rapid pace and leaning on one elbow. The other hand was flicking at the wrist as if the woman was trying to get a point across to an entity that occupied an empty chair.

" That's kinda sad," Yuugi mumbled frowning. The cards in front of him became rather fascinating all of sudden.

Yami Yuugi nodded in agreement. "I suppose she is getting up there in age."

"She's looks no older than Grandpa and he doesn't talk to himself!" Yuugi protested. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared his other self down. Yami Yuugi sighed.

"I meant no offense, Partner. I am well aware of your grandfather's intellectual capabilities," Yami Yuugi smirked.

Yuugi gave his other self a penetrating look then turned back to the cards he had laid out on the table. He picked them up and placed them back in the deck and shuffled. Once more he drew five cards and set each one face up on the table's surface so that Yami Yuugi could see as well.

"What do you think?" Yuugi asked pushing the cards a little closer to the other side of the booth where the spirit sat.

Yami Yuugi was quiet for a moment then said, "I believe she is giving some sort of lecture or dictating instructions by the way she is moving her hands."

Yuugi huffed in annoyance. He regretted pointing out the old woman at all now. Yuugi turned his head slightly to examine what his other self was talking about. The lady had been served food and had a fork raised in a thoughtful manner. She gazed raptly at the chair opposite her and spoke deliberately and slowly. The fork jabbed the air in emphasis to whatever she was saying.

"I didn't mean her...I meant the cards, other me," Yuugi said impatiently. He was feeling rather odd now for having stared at the old woman for such a long time.

"Hmm, that I would play in attack mode," the spirit decided tapping the card which had the picture of a swordsman drawn on its picture's face, "and I would place this Trap Card on the field."

"Right, sounds good.," Yuugi started energetically, then paused, "uh…why?"

Yami Yuugi turned serious. "It just seems like a good first move."

"As opposed to what exactly?" Yuugi narrowed his eyes at his other self.

"Nothing. I just picked those at random, Partner."

"Oh…wait – what?"

"Yes."

"Other me, you mean to tell me you have no opinion on the first cards you play in a Duel?" Yuugi inquired insulted.

"Of course not, Partner," the spirit grinned cattily. Yuugi looked confused. "I just felt like being random in this particular moment at this particular place. In all honesty, I was not really paying attention."

The spirit chuckled as Yuugi took all the cards and began to shuffle them angrily into his deck box. The boy shook his head as his other self continued to roar with laughter at a joke he Yuugi didn't find the least bit funny.

"You're weird, other me."

The spirit only smiled. Yuugi threw a card at him. It passed right through his body.

"Nice one, Partner," Yami Yuugi smirked.

"Shut up."

There was a small tinny sound from the front of the café that informed the room that the door had opened. Cold air wafted in rippling the tablecloths and swirling snow underneath chairs. Yuugi looked up from reaching for his stray card. A teenage girl had entered the café now. Her hair was short, straight and brown. Her eyes were blue. She strode directly towards Yuugi.

"Hi, Anzu!" Yuugi chirruped happily.

"Hey, Yuugi," The girl named Anzu smiled warmly. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good….You?" Yuugi asked shyly. He reverted back to shuffling his cards. Anzu had taken the seat opposite him. Yami Yuugi disappeared into the Puzzle so as to give the girl room.

"Good," she replied.

Anzu peered curiously at Yuugi. The boy leaned back slightly. "What?"

"Was the other Yuugi out of the Millennium Puzzle? I mean was he talking to you a moment ago?" she queried.

Yuugi nodded. " Yep. Though, the other me is in the Puzzle now. You want to talk to him? I can call him out."

Anzu shook her head her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "No, no. I was just wondering."

"Oh…."

Anzu sighed. "Well, you see," she leaned forward, "I saw you through the window…and for a moment I could have swore you were talking to yourself."


End file.
